


New Year's Eve

by MyNameIsNotSabine



Series: The Bind [2]
Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Ballroom Dancing, Cheese, Cliche, Cocktail Party, Dancing, Dress Up, Drinking, F/M, Fireworks, Fluff, French Kissing, Kissing, New Year's Eve, Party, Romance, Sova is Jealous, Yoru C-Blocking Again, everyone's here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameIsNotSabine/pseuds/MyNameIsNotSabine
Summary: It's New Year's Eve and the agents are coming out to celebrate.
Relationships: Jett & Phoenix (VALORANT), Jett/Phoenix (VALORANT), Sage & Sova (VALORANT), Sage/Sova (VALORANT)
Series: The Bind [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190243
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	New Year's Eve

“I want all of you there by 7 PM. I don’t want anybody sulking in their quarters tonight,” Brimstone addressed everyone as he closed the meeting. Tomorrow is New Year’s Day, so tonight, the Valorant Protocol will be celebrating at HQ’s penthouse. “Let’s have some fun, yeah?” Raze exclaimed. She is the most stoked for the party because Brimstone put her in charge of the fireworks.

Phoenix popped his collar and smugly raised his brows at Jett. “Pick you up at 6:30, baby.” Jett ruffled his hair. “You better be dashing, pretty boy. I don’t do shabby,” Jett challenged. They left the meeting hall, playfully hitting each other on the way out.

“I feel like I’m getting too old for this shit, but as long as I have a drink in my hand, i guess...” Breach shrugged, looking at his bionic arms. “Hey Sova, you coming?” Sova sighed but smiled a little. “Captain didn’t exactly give us a choice, did he?” Sova was not a fan of parties. He would rather stay in his quarters for some peace and quiet. But it is New Year’s, and everyone is going, so he might as well.

The girls gathered in Viper’s quarters to prepare. “Wow. Why do you have so much make up in here?” Jett commented, picking on the wide array of cosmetics on the dresser. “Being the resident chemist has its perks,” Viper replied proudly. She handed out palettes and a few beauty tips here and there. “You sure these don’t contain acid, mate?” Skye said, suspiciously opening a bottle of liquid eyeliner and smelling it. “They’re safe, I already checked,” Killjoy announced as she came in, holding test tubes and a printout of the cosmetics’ ingredients. “What?!” She looked around defensively when everyone stared at her in disbelief. “Well, I’d rather put on Viper’s cosmetics than Raze’s paint shells…” she trailed off, as she saw Raze eyeing her tauntingly and poised to throw a satchel at her.

* * *

7 PM. Drinks flowing, music blaring. Yoru and Phoenix are having a dance off, much to Jett’s chagrin. “I swear I’m starting to doubt I’m the girlfriend here,” Jett said, rolling her eyes as she swatted Killjoy’s hand from taking yet another piece of the hors d’oeuvres. Sage and Reyna sat across her, sipping champagne and taking in the festivities. Raze is pestering the DJ at the sound booth to do her playlist next. Sova, Cypher and Breach are at the bar, each with a glass of scotch. Viper stands behind the bar, ready for anyone brave enough to try her alcoholic concoctions.

Brim and Omen then took turns asking the girls to dance. Although it was just awkward dancing for most of the agents, Reyna surprised everyone that she was actually good at ballroom dancing. Omen asked Sage to the dance floor which the healer vehemently refused. “I don’t dance, Omen, I’m just going to embarrass myself,” she pleaded. “Mmmm, It’s all in the leading,” Omen insisted as he pulled Sage to the dance floor. Omen does lead well, but Sage still managed to almost trip on her own feet a few times. The way Omen had to catch her at times sent the both of them giggling for most of the song.

Sova looked on longingly as he watched Sage hold on to Omen for support. “You should ask her to dance,” Cypher interrupted his thoughts. Sova shook his head. “You know I don’t dance,” he replied. “I’ll probably break her toes with my two left feet.” He chugged his drink in one gulp and stood up. “Rooftop, fresh air,” he directed towards Cypher’s questioning look.

* * *

Away from the blaring musing and flashing lights, Sova was alone with his thoughts. He can’t get the image of Omen and Sage dancing and giggling from his mind. He shook his head. _She’s not my girlfriend, I have no right to feel this way,_ he chastised himself. He knew Omen meant no harm but he still felt protective of Sage. _Possessive,_ a voice in his mind said. _No, protective,_ Sova insisted to himself.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of stilettos clicking on the floor. “Oh, I didn’t know you were here,” Sage said shyly. “Don’t let me interrupt your peace.” Sova moved aside to give her space along the railing he was leaning on. “No, it’s fine. You know how I’m not really into these loud parties.” Sage leaned over the railing and looked over the city. “Ah, this view is nice,” she remarked. “Great place to watch the fireworks from.” “Ah yes, the fireworks,” Sova replied absently as he stole a glance at her. _And yes, the view is nice,_ the hunter thought to himself as he permitted himself to properly look at the girl beside him.

They continued to look out over the city in silence. A strong, cool breeze swept through them and Sage shivered for a bit. Sova automatically shrugged off his coat and put it over her bare shoulders. “Thank you,” Sage said as she inhaled deeply and took in the comforting scent. _His jacket feels like a warm hug,_ she thought to herself. _I wish…_ Sova couldn’t help but look at her in awe as she pulled his coat tighter around her.

Sage felt Sova looking intently at her. “Hey, is there something on my face? You’ve been looking at me for a while,” Sage teased. Blood rushed to the hunter’s cheeks as he realized he was caught staring. However, Sage’s smile was so warm that he couldn’t help but smile back. Her heart stopped. _He rarely ever smiles like this, how lucky I get to see it,_ Sage thought to herself as her heart started racing like a bird’s wings. Sova slowly leaned down towards her face. _Oh my, Is he…?_ Sage thought expectantly as she slowly closed her eyes.  
  
“HERE COMES THE PARTY!!!” Raze screamed as she blasted her cannon over Sova’s and Sage’s heads, signaling the opening of the fireworks display she had prepared for the night. Sova and Sage abruptly turned away from each other, their eyes following the cannon blast. Skye and Breach were also coming up, popping bottles of champagne open, followed by everyone else holding wine glasses. Reyna handed Sage the extra glass she was holding, and Cypher had one for Sova too. “Cheers to the New Year,” Brim exclaimed raising his glass. “To more successful missions and the eventual downfall of Kingdom!” Everyone raised their glasses to acknowledge the New Year that has come upon them, and everyone sipped as they watched the fireworks display.

Phoenix pulled Jett by the waist so she was standing in front of him, their faces just inches away. “They say kissing on New Year’s Eve makes you lucky in love. Wanna test that theory?” Jett raised a brow at him, “You’re already lucky. You have me,” she scoffed as she tugged on Phoenix’s tie to pull him into a deep kiss. After what seems like an eternity, Viper cleared her throat. “Ugh, just go get a room, you two,” she said, exasperated. Without breaking the kiss, Jett extended her arm towards Viper and covered the chemist in a cloud burst. Everyone burst out laughing as they clinked their glasses together.

Sage glanced shyly at Sova, who was gazing at her with an apologetic smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> This sort of follows my previous post ("The First Date") but it's not a required read. I might tag them together in a series eventually but I have no concrete next "episode" yet.


End file.
